Saved by an Angel
by SheenaBlack
Summary: OS sur Harry aprés la mort de Sirius...


_**Saved by an Angel…**_

**o0o0o0o………………..o0o0o0o**

Le froid. Ca glisse sur ma peau, l'entaillant, faisant perler le sang pour finir par le laisser couler.****Il s'échappe de mon corps, purifiant mon âme. Laissant s'échapper mes angoisses, mes ressentiments, mes peines,…tout en fait.

Depuis sa mort, j'ai commencé. D'abord de toutes petites coupures, puis de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus souvent.

Toutes les nuits je le revoyais, sans cesse, tomber puis disparaître derrière ce maudit voile. Je revoyais, sans cesse, ses yeux qui se sont agrandis sous le choc, une lueur de peur à l'intérieur. Ils me hanteront toujours. Son corps partant, comme au ralentit, vers l'arrière. Ses cheveux se déployant autour de sa tête.

J'aurai tellement voulut l'aider. Alors pour éprouver autre chose que ce vide, je me suis fait cette première entailles puis les autres on suivies, naturellement.

**o0o0o0o………………….o0o0o0o**

Je me retrouve, une fois de plus, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. J'en ai encore rêvé, ou cauchemardé devrai-je dire. Je m'assoie comme d'habitude contre un des mus de pierre, ma cape d'invisibilité posée prés de moi. Je retire la chemise en soie verte de mon pyjama. Je frisonne en sentent l'air frais de Mai sur ma peau nue. J'ai décidé que ce soir se serait le dernier. Je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus le revoir mourir sans pouvoir faire quelques choses. J'ai juste envie de le rejoindre, lui Sirius mais aussi mais parents.

Je fais apparaître le poignard que j'ai acheté cet été dans l'allée des Embrumes. Il est beau. La lame à la forme d'une flamme et est en argent. Le manche, quant à lui est fait d'une pierre noire veinée de feu. Il a la forme d'une tête de serpent. C'est un attamé, un poignard de rituel. Mon Rituel.  
Je l'appose sur mon bras gauche, commence à l'abaisser. Toujours les mêmes mouvements. Mais ce soir, c'est la dernière fois. Le sang commence à perler, doucement. Je m'apprête à faire de même sur mon autre poigné mais une main m'arrête. Surpris, je lâche le poignard.

Je me retourne vivement pour voir qui à oser me déranger. Je reste figé, stupéfait. Devant moi se tien l'être le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. Elle a l'air d'avoir le même age que moi. Ses longs cheveux corbeaux lui tombent sur la taille. Sa peau est blanche, presque transparente. 2 magnifiques agates, en amandes, on pris la place de ses yeux, trouvant parfaitement leurs place sur ce magnifique visage. Son nez et fin et droit, sa bouche pourpre et fine. Son corps est entouré d'un léger halo de lumière bleutée.

Cette fille est vraiment belle. Une beauté mortelle, elle m'aurait demandé n'importe quoi à ce moment là, je pense que je l'aurai fait sans une seule hésitation.

Elle me regarde, ses yeux sont replie d'un amour et d'une tristesse infinie.

_**Qu'allais-tu faire ?**_

Sa voix douce et mélodieuse me sorite de ma contemplation.

_**Je crois que…que je voulais mourir.**_

Et voilà que je suis plus sure de ce que je voulais faire. Cette fille a vraiment une aura déroutante.

**_Et maintenant que je t'en es empêché que vas-tu faire ? Laisse moi répondre pour toi Harry, rien. Ai-je raison ? Bien sur, tu n'es plus sure, plus sure de rien._**

C'est vrai, elle a raison. Mais comment peut-elle savoir tout ça, alors que je viens seulement de m'en apercevoir.

**_Mais, Harry cois-tu vraiment que t'abandonner, te perdre pourra t'aider ? Que c'et la meilleure solution. Ils ont tous donnés leur vie pour toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de gâcher leurs sacrifices comme ça, se serait les trahir, se serait trahir le présent qu'ils t'on fais. Se serait le refuser. Se serait renier le cadeau de vie et d'amour qu'ils t'ont fais en mourrant._**

Je sais tout ça, mais je ne peux plu. J'en ai trop vu, trop entendu, trop vécu.

**_Je sais que tu as un lourd poids sur les épaules, mais bientôt tout sera fini, en bien ou en mal je ne sais pas mais se sera bientôt terminé. _**

Je veux la croire, et puis c'est vrai que je n'ai pas le droit. Son sourire est doux, tendre. J'ai comme l'impression que tout son être essaye de me rassurer. Ces paroles m'avaient rassuré, m'avaient redonnées espoir et courage.

**o0o0o0o……………………o0o0o0o**

Le silence s'était installé entre nous. Nous étions assis cote à cote.

_**Je…merci…je ne sais pas pourquoi, n'y comment mais tu m'as redonné la force de continuer, de me battre.**_

**_Mais, Harry j'étais ici pour ça, juste pour ça._**

Elle est vraiment belle. Je me perds une fois de plus dans sa contemplation. Elle ne portait qu'une fine robe argentée. Elle était le portrait d'un Ange.

_**T'es un Ange ?**_

J'avais posé cette question sans m'en rendre compte. Son rire cristallin me fit frissonner.

_**Non, je m'appelle Kailianna. Enfin qui s'est peut-être que j'en suis un.**_

Elle était a présent debout. Puis après un dernier sourire énigmatique, elle me laissa seul, en emportant le poignard, souvenir avait-elle dit.

**o0o0o0o…………………o0o0o0o**

Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de cette nuit je pense. Je lui dois la vie…je dois la vie a un Ange…

**Fin…**


End file.
